


I will sleep with you

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mrs Crowley, https://mrscrowley8.tumblr.com, shared a beautiful image of Greg on Twitter and this arrived on its own. Please stop by her page to congratulate her, she's a great artist!Thanks for letting me use her as inspiration.https://64.media.tumblr.com/22738c100313819c074bd611dbda54a0/4ab91984000d6e19-c0/s1280x1920/2e07a1bc75c6aed8aaa5826707779132d4fe3244.jpg
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	I will sleep with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Greg](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713233) by MrsCrowley8. 



> Everything belongs to Doble, Gatiss and Moffat.  
> The image belongs to Mes Crowley.  
> I just enjoy the talent of all of them.  
> English is not my first language, I regret any mistake.  
> Thanks for reading!

\- Gregory...

\- No! Look, we'll talk tomorrow, when I'm not so angry.

Greg picks up a blanket and a pillow from the bed.

\- What are you doing?

\- I'm upset, Mycroft! I don't feel like getting into bed with you now. I'll sleep on the couch tonight.

Greg wakes up in the morning, blinks and looks around to discover Mycroft sleeping in the armchair near the sofa. Thinking that Mycroft's neck will hurt from having spent all night in that position, Greg can't help but smile fondly.

\- Mycroft, honey, wake up.

The chestnut opens his eyes slowly, automatically bringing his hand to his neck, trying to relieve the stiffness.

\- Good morning, Gregory.

Greg slowly gets up from the comfortable couch.

\- Have you spent the night there?

\- Aha...

\- Why?

\- The bed was too big. You said you didn't want to sleep there with me because you were angry. But I wasn't angry, so I thought I could sleep here with you. Are you still angry?

Greg looks at him, searching inside for any trace of resentment over his argument the night before, yet he can't even remember why they fought in the first place. Instead of remnants of his anger, all he finds is a wave of affection for the silly, sweet, love-hungry man he married.

\- No, I'm not still angry.

Mycroft flashes a slightly uncertain smile at her as he shivers slightly in the cold of the morning, making Greg want to embrace him more than he has ever wanted anything in the world, Greg gets up, going to meet him.

\- God, you'r frozen. Come, let's go to bed. Let's see if we can warm you up. A couple more hours of sleep will do us good.

Blessing on Sundays, they go up to the bedroom and lie down under the blankets, Greg on his back, Mycroft clinging to him with his head on his chest and his hands around his waist. Greg leaves a kiss on his head.

\- Come on, sleep a little longer.

\- Will you be here when I wake up?

Greg holds him in his arms, still amazed at how insecure the man who leads the country's security services with a cold stare and an iron fist in a silk glove can be.

\- I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. And I promise I will always be here when you go to bed, no matter how angry I am.

After leaving a kiss on his chest, Mycroft's breathing begins to deepen. After a few minutes, Greg falls asleep too, while holding him in his arms.


End file.
